The present invention relates to a semiconductor encapsulation method, and more particularly to a multi-chip semiconductor encapsulation method which enables multiple chips to be encapsulated into an integrated circuit. The invention relates also to a multi-chip semiconductor made according to this method.
Because modern computer systems are sophisticated, the effective capacity of related integrated circuits must be relatively expanded to meet the requirements. However, according to current chip manufacturing processes, the greater the capacity is the larger the chip dimension and the higher the chip manufacturing cost will be. Multichip encapsulation can increase the capacity without increasing much dimension.